gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
After War Gundam X (Manga)
After War Gundam X (機動新世紀ガンダムＸ, Kidou Shin Seiki Gundam X) is a manga written by Kōichi Tokita, published by Kodansha and serialized by Comic BomBom in 1996 through to 1997. Story When one space colony declared its independence from United Nations Earth, the devastating 7th Space War, an all-out war between Earth and space, resulted. The UNE responded to the Space Revolutionary Army with mobile suits, called Gundams. However, the SRA forces played their trump card and dropped hundreds of space colonies onto the Earth, plunging the planet into a seven-year-long nuclear winter. The UNE collapsed, but the SRA was unable to invade the Earth in the aftermath of the colony drop. Fifteen years have passed. The year is now After War 0015, and a New UNE has sprung up on Earth to restore order. In space, the colonial leaders have been rebuilding their own forces as well. By chance, fifteen-year-old Garrod Ran has discovered an old UNE mobile suit, the Gundam X, and now he uses it to help out the Vulture ship Freeden in its struggle to keep the powers that be from repeating the mistakes of the past. Chapters *PROLOGUE *EPISODE 1 Moonlight girl *EPISODE 2 Nemesis! The Frost brothers *EPISODE 3 *EPISODE 4 The Song of Lorelei *EPISODE 5 Gundam Revived!! *EPISODE 6 *EPISODE 7 Double-X to the Universe! *EPISODE 8 *EPISODE 9 D・O・M・E *EPISODE 10 To the new world Characters Vulture *Carris Nautilus *Ennil El *Garrod Ran *Jamil Neate *Kid Salsamille *Pala Sys *Roybea Loy *Sala Tyrrell *Shingo Mori *Tiffa Adill *Toniya Malme *Witz Sou New United Nations Earth *Fixx Bloodman *Olba Frost *Shagia Frost Space Revolutionary Army *Lancerow Dawell *Seidel Rasso Mobile Units Vulture / Orc / Sea Vulture / Satelicon 'Mobile Suits' *DT-6800A Daughtress *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard *GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster *GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst *GX-9900 Gundam X *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *RMSN-008 Bertigo *DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" *DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command "Wise Wallaby" *RMS-006 Jenice *RMS-006 Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo *RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom *RMS-009 Septem *RMS-014 Octape 'Support' *Alps-class *Freeden *Freeden II *Rocky-class *Tenzan-class *Trieste-class *Pyrennes-class *GS-9900 G-Falcon *Sea Castle *Freighter *Varona *Polypeimos New United Nations Earth 'Mobile Suits' *DT-6800A Daughtress *DT-6800C Daughtress Command *DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer *DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *NRX-007 Correl *NRX-009 (NR-001) Balient *NRX-010 Gable *NRX-011 Britova *NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break *NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron *NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *NRX-016 Rasveht *NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo 'Mobile Armor' *NRMA-006 Gadeel 'Support' *Amanesel *Aoyagi-class *Bartolk *Tenzan-class *Doritea *Cruiser *Berkomo *New UNE Passenger Jet *Space Shuttle *Bandaal Space Revolutionary Army 'Mobile Suits' *RMS-006 Jenice *RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type "Polar Bear" *RMS-009 Septem *RMS-014 Octape *RMS-019 Crouda *RMS-019R Crouda Lancerow Custom *RMSN-008 Bertigo 'Mobile Armor' *MA-06 Grandeene *MAN-002 Febral *MAN-003 Patulia 'Support' *Garbera *Astrarza-class *Kignus *Space Shuttle Gallery 611FVWT2HBL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 1234594060_cl.jpg 1234594070_cl.jpg éw(ÅÒè¬)000.jpg éw(ë¦è¬)000.jpg Editions *ISBN 978-4-06-372029-7 *ISBN 978-4-06-372043-3 *ISBN 978-4-06-372054-9 See Also *Go For It Domon! Gundam Party External Links *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product/top.php/1234594046 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/x.htm Category:Series Category:Manga